


great sights upon this state

by traineecorps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, bc i do, but ya... pls listen to the predatory wasp of the palisades for this thnx, who loves crying over sufjan stevens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traineecorps/pseuds/traineecorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lake is cold and the day is hot, but Keith doesn’t mind the warmth that spreads through him every time he hears Lance laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	great sights upon this state

**Author's Note:**

> okay... you gotta listen to the predatory wasp of the palisades by sufjan stevens to get the feel of this fic... i know that songfics are a huge faux pas but... hear me out pls... thanx y'all

i. my brother’s red hat  
The summer sun beats down on both of the boys. Sweat pools at the hollows on the smalls of their backs. Keith adjusts the baseball cap he wears, lowering its visor. He stares out over the surface of the lake. The clear blue waters seem to sparkle under the sun, unfettered by the heat.  It’s only when Keith reaches up to wipe the sweat off his brow he notices his hat is gone.   
“Hey!” Keith cries out, whipping his head towards the boy besides him. Lance, hat in hand, is laughing. The sunlight bounces off his skin. He almost glows.   
The lake is cold and the day is hot, but Keith doesn’t mind the warmth that spreads through him every time he hears Lance laugh.

* * *

 

ii. how i meant to tease him  
“Hey…” Lance echoes.   
They’re out of the water, resting on the shore. Keith dusts the sand off his shins before responding.   
“You’re really talkative today.” Lance jokes. He gives Keith a playful shove. Keith topples over and his elbows dig into the sand to steady him.   
“Yeah…” Keith murmurs as he sits up. He can’t help sneaking glances towards Lance, watching the way his blue eyes catch the sun. He can’t help but count the freckles dusting Lance’s shoulders and cheeks.   
When Keith kisses Lance, he tastes like home.

* * *

iii. trusting things beyond mistake  
“You… you’re moving?” Keith asks, willing his voice to not betray him.  
“Yeah, the week after my birthday.” Lance loosens his grip on the steering wheel in front of him. His hands fall to his lap. They’re sitting in his new pick up truck, a gift from his parents.  
“And you didn’t tell me this before?” Keith doesn’t take his eyes off of Lance.  
“I couldn’t have. I just found out during breakfast.” Lance simply looks out into the woods ahead of him.   
Keith doesn’t say anything else and he waits for Lance to break the silence, but he doesn’t. He just watches as the other boy starts up the car again and shifts the gears into reverse.   
Once they’re out of the clearing, Lance speaks up.  
“I’ve got a week left with you.”

* * *

 

iv. we were in love  
They’re inseparable those few days they have left.

* * *

 

v. palisades  
The sand doesn’t feel the same without him.

* * *

 

vi. terrible sting, terrible storm  
The “for sale” sign swings idly in the breeze. Its post anchors it to the ground but it still creaks and groans.

* * *

 

vii. i can tell you i loved him each day.   
And he does. He still does.

**Author's Note:**

> :-) i love suffering


End file.
